Lily Evans: Pirate Extraodinaire
by pretty.little.darling
Summary: Lily Evans, the governor's beautiful daughter, is captured by the fierce pirate James Potter, and her plain, ordinary life makes way to excitement, adventure, and intrigue. LEJP, Read and Review please, this is my first ever fanfic! No FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Ceremony

Lily's POV

Lily Evans, the Governor's daughter, stood on a balcony in her bedroom at Chesterville, the summer vacation home owned by the Governor. She sighed dreamily, mind wandering over the novel she had just completed, the adventures of wild buccaneers fresh in her mind. Half of Lily wished she could meet a real pirate, but the other half was fearful and wary of them, especially one called Captain Tom M. Riddle. He was one of the most gruesome and malicious pirates to sail the seven seas, plundering and destroying villages and settlements for nearly ten years now. And the worst part, he never left any survivors. Lily leaned up against the railing, fingering the ornate gold locket her mother had given her.

Flashback

_Evangeline Evans stood next to her 10-year-old daughter, Lily, on the ship, _Aphrodite_. They were watching a bank of clouds creeping closer and closer every second, growing darker all the while. Evangeline could sense that this storm would be a killer, and she, one of its victims. Suddenly she turned to her young daughter and began speaking in a low, urgent voice, "Lily, darling, I need you to take care of something for me, alright?" she removed an intricate gold locket from around her neck and fastened it around Lily's. The chain was long enough that it could be hidden under one's dress. Lily fingered the necklace that hung around her throat. "What's inside?" she asked curiously. Her mother answered her quietly, "You mustn't open it, Flower, I don't believe it will unlock anyway, without the key," Evangeline glanced around uneasily, "Now listen darling, you must promise me two things, alright angel?" She waited until her young daughter had nodded to continue, "Alright then, number one, you must promise me that you will never lose track of this locket, it is very, very special. And number two Flower, you must never show this locket to anyone, including your father, okay darling?" When Lily had assured her mother that, of course she would keep that promise, Evangeline smiled in relief, and led her daughter over to the door that led down to the belly of the ship, and told her daughter to go and wait, and Mommy would come along later. Except she never did. Evangeline Evans died up on deck in that hurricane._

_ End Flashback _

As the memories flashed in Lily's mind, she had to fight to keep away the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. Lily sighed, thinking she had better get off to bed. After all, she had quite a full schedule the next day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Came the booming sound from the doorway. "Miss Evans?" Lily's maid, Adelina called out, "Are you awake?" she walked into the room without waiting for a reply, throwing the curtains open so sunlight filtered into the room, and marching straight over to the armoire to pick out Lily's ensamble for the day.

"Ad-dy," Lily moaned, head under the pillow, "Why do you have to wake me up so bloody early!"

Addy walked over to the bed, yanking off the duvet and grabbing the pillow off Lily's head. "Because, Miss Evans, thats what I'm here for. Besides, It's Captain Dursley's promotion ceremony today."

"You make that sound like it's a good thing!" Lily said, outraged, "That's even more of a reason not to get up today!" Vernon Dursley was a man that looked like a cross between a pig and a small whale. He had almost no neck, a big, beefy head, and a handlebrush mustache. The man had absolutely no manners or consideration, and worst of all, he was quite smitten with Lily. Although, personally, Lily thought he was better matched with her elder sister, Petunia. Both of them were insufferable prats.

She was torn out of her musings by Addy, who announced that Lily would be wearing the pale green dress, embroidered with small white flowers, a green sash a the waist, fitted bodice, and square neckline with white lace decorating the edges. Lily would also wear the flat, wide-brimmed straw hat trimmed with pale green, and white slippers. After Addy had assisted Lily in dressing, and fixed her long, auburn into a half-ponytail, she barely had time to scarf down a light breakfast before her father rang for the carriage. Lily hurried towards the front door, and hopped into the carriage right after Petunia, who sneered when she saw Lily. Petunia had a longish face, thin blond hair, and pale, watery blue-gray eyes. She was tall and skinny, and always looked like she had just seen something terribly unpleasant, although that particular expression was normally only worn around Lily.

The ride on the way to the fort was silent and boring, as was the ceremony. Afterwards, Lily elected to take a walk, because she had seen Captain, no, Commodore Dursley glancing at her numerous times, and wanted to leave before he could corner her.

Lily set off upon a back road that was not often traveled, most likely because it winded around next to a cliff that hung over the ocean. The drop was probably only about 50 feet, but rocks scattered about at the base of the cliff made this particular part of the ocean trecharous. When Lily had reached this part, she was breathing quite heavily, (thanks to the corset she was wearing,) and seeing black spots in her vision. The sun was beating down on her, and Lily decided she best head back to the fort after a short rest, but she stumbled and fainted, falling off the cliff in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James POV

James Potter, pirate extrodinaire, captain of_ le Voleur_, a french ship he and his crew had "borrowed" at a port in France, renaming it _The Thief_, only in french to remind them of where they had gotten the ship. Currently, Captain Potter and his ship and crew were floating just off shore of a settlement called Port George, after the king of England in that time. They had traveled through a most fearsome storm, and repairs were necessary if they were to continue hunting the Great Treasure. Captain James was currently discussing whether or not this was a good port to make berth at, with his first mate Sirius Black, and second mate Remus Lupin. Suddenly Remus, who was facing some cliffs off the the side of the ship, gasped loudly, his eyes widening.

"James! A woman just fell off that cliff and into the water!" he exclaimed.

James glanced over his shoulder and noticed, that yes indeed, a maiden did seem to have fallen. "Hmm," he said, "Will you be saving her then?"

Remus swallowed and said, "James you know I can hardly swim myself, and Sirius would hardly risk getting himself all salty would he?"

James thought, and said, "Good point," before sighing, removing his effects, and diving into the icy water. A couple of seconds later, (incidentally just as Lily's body came to a rest at the bottom of the ocean,) a huge shock wave went off through the water. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before their gazes returned to the waves, where a few seconds later, James head popped up. He swam over to the ship, dragging along a woman's body, and climbed back on deck with her on his shoulder. James plopped Lily's lifeless body down on deck, glanced a her for a second, before yanking open her dress and cutting apart her corset. Lily sat up immediately, coughing and choking up sea water.

"Where am I," she managed to splutter, but James ignored her, his brow furrowed as he reached down to grab her locket.

"Now where did you get that?" he asked her. Lily's eyes widened, and she snatched the locket out of James' grasp.

"My mother gave it to me the day she died, seven years ago, now if you please sir, _where am I_?" This time when Lily asked, the last three words sounded much more forceful than they had before. James half-smiled at her, and said, "Welcome aboard _Le Voleur,_ Miss. . .?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Lily Evans. Le Voleur? The _Theif_?" she glanced around, seeming to take in the dirty crew, and the black flag hanging on the mast. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, "Are you, _pirates_?"

James chuckled, "Lass catches on quick, don't she? Now get back to your stations men, or your break or whatever. Party's over. Now you," he gestured towards Lily, "Need to be shown to your cabin. Sirius!" James called, craning his neck to look around for his first mate.

"Aye, James?" Sirius said.

"Show Miss Evans to her cabin please, Sirius."

Sirius saluted, "Aye Aye sir!" he said cheerfully, leading Lily, too dazed to resist, away to the hold where there was an extra cabin.

Remus watched them go, then turned to look at James. "You sir, have some explaining to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! thanks for the reviews!! i was soo excited that someone actually read something i had written!!

sorry for not updating quicker, this chapter was done, but i just got back from 5 weeks of camp at Merrie Woode!!! Whooot Whoot!!

anyway. . . here's the next chapter!!

After Remus had securely shut the door behind himself, Sirius, and James, he turned on his heal and pointed at James, "Explain." he said tersely.

"Explain what, exactly, Remmy old pal?" James said lazily.

"You do realize that you have just taken the Governor's daughter, the very same Governor that governs the largest British island in the Caribbean, hostage?" Remus said incredulously.

"Well, he has to govern something, dont he?" Sirius said with a grin.

James chuckled, then said to a glowering Remus, "I know what I'm doing Remus, no need to fret."

"Well James explain it to me because I haven't got the foggiest idea as to why the _Governor's daughter_ is aboard our current ship." Remus said, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

James sighed, then said something completely off topic. "Do you remember the Gypsy?" he asked tiredly.

Remus furrowed his brow, "The one that told us of the key to the Ocean's Treasure?"

"Mmmhmm, and do you remember what said key happens to be?" James said.

This time is was Sirius that answered, "Wasn it a locket? The one who's picture Gypsy showed us?"

"Yes it was," James answered, "The very same locket that Miss Evans was wearing. And that makes her the Keeper. Do you remember what else Gypsy said?" here he quoted "'Whoever holds possession of the Heart of the Ocean controls the treasure. Without the Keeper, the treasure cannot be found, even by those with the key to the Heart." (A/N the 'heart' is just another name for the locket) "So there ya have it mates, Lily's keeper, she has the Heart, so now all we need is the key, and we'll be all set to find the Ocean's lovely Treasure, savvy?"

Remus sprawled into a chair across from James, and muttered, "Well _that _explains it," Louder he added, "Someone had better explain it to Miss Evans then, and I dont want ta be the one to tell her she aint leaving the ship. Oh, and we might want ta get repairs at _another _port," Remus stood and walked out of the cabin after that was said. Sirius, glancing back apologetically, followed suit. James let out a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

Lily's POV

After Sirius -as she heard the man, James call him- had led her to her cabin, Lily had only just glanced around the room before flopping down on the small bed in the corner. The cabin was tiny, that was for sure, furnished only with a bed, chair, window, and lantern. There were also a few empty barrels and crates sitting in a corner. Lily blew her hair out of her face and closed her eyes with the intention of taking a short nap. She was nearly asleep when her eyes flew open, suddenly realizing where she was. A pirate ship! She was going to take a nap on a _pirate ship_!! 'What the heck am I _doing_ here anyway?' Lily wondered. 'Shouldn't I be headed home?' She jumped up from the bed instantly, and hastened over to the door. Lily turned the handle, but nothing happenend. Then shook the knob and door, but still nothing happened. Lily's eyes widened in shock, as realization hit her: the door was locked. She spun around frantically, emerald eyes searching for another escape route, and they paused upon reaching the porthole. Lily dismissed the thought of climbing out, as soon as it came, mostly because she couldn't swim. That option, Lily had a feeling, would not end well. Eventually, she decided to wait, as much as it pained her, for someone to come and unlock the door. Lily lay back down on the bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

A loud thumping came from the door, and Lily jerked awake at the noise. Then came the sound of a lock clicking. Lily sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes just as Captain James Potter walked through the door.

"Taking a nap I see?" he said with a lop-sided grin.

Lily, woken up more fully now, snapped, "Why was I locked in?" James' smile slid off his face, and he sighed. "Miss Evans, I don't mean to inconvenience you in any way, but we can't let you off this ship."

Lily stared at him, first with shock, which made way to anger and frustration. She could feel her face getting red. "What do you mean, Captain," Lily hissed in a low, dangerous voice, accompanied by her best glare.

"Well you see, Miss Lily, it has to do that necklace you have. Now, I'll not give anything else away now, so I best be leaving. Cook will bring your supper later, and Remmy might stop by too," James called, backing quickly out into the hall. Lily, realizing too late what he was doing, flew at the door, but James had already locked it. "Damn him!!" Lily hollered at the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, its me, of course, the amazing and wonderful Abby. Sorry i havent updated my story in a while, but I've been sick. I went to the doctor's, and was, unfortunatly, diagnosed with major writers block. So until the cure for this deadly diesease can be found, i wont be updating.

Until we meet again, my loves. . .

...xxXAbbyXxx...


End file.
